


熔点2

by soda_water



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_water/pseuds/soda_water
Summary: 有人感到不妙





	熔点2

“谢谢你……”小居犹豫再三终于开了口，他把外套脱下来系在腰间，堪堪遮住了自己光luo的下半身。两人正藏在二楼的一个储物间内，外面安安静静的，似乎并没有侵略者在意两个趁乱逃走的人类。  
男人蹲在小居前面，背对着他，听见道谢回头望了一眼，却没有说话。  
储物间里堆满了各种杂物，空间逼仄，从灰尘厚度看这房间已经闲置很久了，或许从人类惨败的那天开始就再也没有打开过。但男人轻车熟路地拉着小居来到这里，用钥匙飞速打开了门——像是对这路线已经烂熟于心。  
小居偷偷抱起一只膝盖，另一条弯折平放在地上的腿也微微向后缩了一下。被折断的脚腕肿的像刚蒸好的发面馒头，痛得要命，但小居还是想尽量把自己蜷起来，给男人腾出一点空间——他几乎整个人都要贴到男人背上了。  
“嗯……”小居缓缓呼出一声压在喉咙里的呻吟，满脸冷汗:“对不起……给你添麻烦了……我叫朱一龙，请问怎么称呼？”  
一直保持着半蹲姿势专注从门缝里观察外面情况的男人又回过了头，不，不止是头，他整个身体都强硬地转了过来，把小居挤向更逼仄的杂物之间，两人几乎要碰到鼻尖了。  
小居登时转过了脸，像是羞于与男人对视一般整个人开始发红。天晓得他尽了多大的努力才装作若无其事地讲出了那几句话，但实际上小居恨不得找个地缝钻进去。男人衣着整齐，面色淡然，从容不迫的像是仍身处人类统治时代——小居本也该是这个样子的，如果他刚刚没有在男人面前被侵略者当狗一样玩弄的话。  
“危笑。”男人的声音低沉沉的，“你的脚伤得很厉害，不能这么摆着。”他说着就伸手去抓小居的小腿，后者吓了一跳，差点又要条件反射地踹过去。  
男人的掌心很热，他双手托起握住小居的小腿缓缓抬到自己身前，像是在搬运一尊精美无俦的玉石雕像，接着又轻轻碰了碰那肿的骇人的脚腕。小居面色惨白，任由他动作，咬着唇一声没吭。  
男人转蹲姿为坐姿，随手从旁边捞来一只扫帚捂进衣服里。咔啦一声低沉的闷响，小居瞪大眼睛看着危笑拿出来被掰断的半截扫帚把，感到不可思议。  
“年岁久了，发脆。”危笑像是看出了小居的震惊，微微笑了一下，又扯下几根拖把上的布条，甩了甩因为用力过度而发红的双手，缓缓贴近了小居的脚踝。  
“忍一下，痛就咬我肩膀。”

小居自然是不会咬的，他死死捏着自己的衣角，眼前一阵阵的发黑。危笑已经极尽温柔地动作了，但在这种情况下，就算是一阵风也能让疼痛放大一千倍。  
“呜——”他死咬着牙关，一头磕到了男人的肩膀上，整个人痛得打颤。  
“好了好了。”危笑终于把头抬起来，安抚似的摸了摸小居的膝盖内侧。折断的脚腕被简单固定了一下，防止有断裂的骨刺扎穿皮肉。  
小居全身脱力地靠在危笑肩膀上喘气，好半天才缓过劲来，“谢谢……”他眼前模模糊糊的，在过度的惊恐与疼痛之后开始感到困倦。  
“你先休息一下，等会儿我们就——”危笑的声音戛然而止，小居疑惑地抬起头，发现他正扭头盯着身后的那扇门。  
“怎么……”小居轻轻摇了摇小腿，感到危笑握住他的手正在发抖。男人突然转回头来，脸上是显而易见的惊恐，他的嘴唇翕动，似乎说了什么，但是小居没有听清，所有声音都被淹没在门轴转动的吱呀声中。有微风拂过他的脸庞，灰尘被吹散到空中，扬起灰扑扑的尘雾。  
一个红皮肤的侵略者随着骤然泼洒进来的光亮出现在门口，像是上帝降临。  
“瞧瞧我发现了什么？”侵略者大步走进来，一把拎起了危笑的后衣领，被挡住的小居完整地暴露在他眼前。  
“哦，是你——”侵略者脸上露出一个笑容，“乖乖待着，我会把你还给普笆的。”他心不在焉地随手一甩，毫无反抗能力的人类就被他摔到了杂物堆中。但这还不够，侵略者一步便赶了上来，拎起墙角那柄被掰断了一半的扫帚把，举起尖锐的一段狠狠向下扎去——  
“！！！”小居死死咬住自己的手背，堵住了喉咙里的一声尖叫。这一切都发生在电光火石之间，他甚至还没能反应过来，危笑已经满头是血地躺在那里不省人事了。  
“住手！”他终于尖锐地喊出声来，像是用力划破了自己竭力伪装的表象，恐惧与无助从他裸露的粉红色皮肉中迸溅出来，他抖得快要散架。  
侵略者终于扔下手里沾满血液的凶器，扭头望向房间里的另一个人类，脸上是小居看惯了的，主宰者残忍的兴致盎然。“我听说普笆花了三万多买下你，宝贝得不行，你一定没吃过什么苦头吧。”侵略者蹲下身来，一只手抚上了小居的脸颊——他的手都要比这小东西的脸大了。  
“是。”小居的瞳孔战栗着收缩，嘴里发出的声音却异常平稳，简直像是在和什么势均力敌的人谈判。“所以你没权利随便杀害我们。”  
侵略者嗤笑一声:“你自认是普笆的一条宠物狗？”  
小居磕绊了一下，眼圈开始发红，但是他忍住了。  
“普笆可以……可以补偿你……”他抖着声音，闭了一下眼睛，那些漂亮的，破碎的水光便消失了，“或者我也可以……救救他……”  
“你？”侵略者忍俊不禁，“可我只是想杀一个人类，杀他还是杀你，你选一下？”

“……让我想想。”小居沉默一瞬，突然不再发抖了，他的脸上呈现出一种奇异的坚定与冷漠。侵略者盯着他颜色漂亮的瞳仁，却遽然感到下腹一阵剧烈的刺痛，接着身体便无法控制的倾倒了下去。  
小居扔下了普笆给他的电击器，连滚带爬地扑到人事不省的人类身前，拼命拍他的脸:“危笑！危笑！”他努力拉起男人的胳膊，想把他架到自己肩上——他得快点，他刚刚把开关调到最大，只一下就耗光了所有电量。  
他的脑子里轰轰作响，几乎感不到世界里除了两人以外的任何事物，甚至脚踝处撕裂的疼痛也不复存在了。直到他艰难地架着危笑直起身来，才猝不及防听见了脑后猛烈的破空声。  
“普笆！”小居惨叫一声，一把将危笑从肩上甩下，紧紧闭上了眼睛。  
一秒，两秒，预想中的疼痛却没有到来，周围变得一片死寂。小居突然感到自己的肩膀被抱住了，于是他睁开眼，看见了近在咫尺的危笑正对着自己笑得一脸揶揄。

 

“还痛吗？”普笆坐在床边，脸色不太好看。  
小居摇摇头，没有说话。  
“等过几天我就带你去指认一下，别害怕，再也不会有下次了。”普笆摸摸小居的头发，声音温柔至极，“但你要跟我说实话——真的是你一个人逃出来的吗？”  
小居望着他，右眼被阳光映射成一种脆弱的浅棕色，尖细的瞳孔点在一块色泽美好的琥珀里，左眼却黑得幽深，像是什么人类神话里的精怪，妖异而美丽。

他转过头去， “我也希望当时你能在我身边。”

普笆心中一动，掐住小居的下巴逼迫他转过脸来，却意外地看见了横布着的晶莹闪亮的泪痕。  
小居直直地与他对视，执拗地咬住嘴唇不发出声音，胸膛止不住地剧烈起伏:“我很……害怕……”  
他哭得打颤，连串的泪水洇湿了柔软的布料，却没有抽噎声。

“他们想要……”小居深吸一口气，湿漉漉的睫毛金灿灿的低垂下来，显得倔强又脆弱，却再也说不出下一句来了。  
普笆盯着他看了一会儿，终于肯把上半身靠过去，伸出手臂拢住了面前的小东西。“别哭了，我在这里。”他的声音听起来有些不易察觉的兴奋，或许他有些难过与愤怒，但更多的是，享受，享受面前这个小东西向他示弱的时刻，尤其是意识清醒着主动向他示弱，像是主动剥开自己坚硬的蚌壳，里面的软肉鲜嫩甜美到难以想象。

“别抛下我……”小居罕见的乖乖伏在普笆的肩头，胸口可怜地发颤。  
普笆抱紧他，抚上他的后背轻轻拍动，这让他看起来几乎像是个低劣的人类了。  
“再也不会……”普笆盯着窗外的一棵杨树，感到心脏酸涩的皱缩。他忽然记起人类是怎么驯养宠物狗的——永远不要让它踩到你头上，牵着你的鼻子走。  
“再也不会发生了，我向你保证。”


End file.
